High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex to allow for increasing coverage in a single pass, which improves application efficiency. Sprayers also oftentimes include operator comfort features, such as HVAC systems, storage, and cab lighting that allow operators to stay in the sprayer for longer application sessions while reducing operator stress and fatigue. Some in-cab lighting systems include lighted cup holders to help operators find the cup holders in the dark. Dome lights are also oftentimes mounted in the cab. However, turning on dome lights can cause excessive glare on the windows, reducing visibility out of the cab, particular at night. As a result, dome lights are typically left off when actively spraying, which leaves poor visibility in some parts of the cab, particularly in low light conditions outside.